PURE RANDOMNESS
by Bumblebee Clark
Summary: What will happen when Caedin and Quinn (two random people) fall in love? FIND OUT in CHAPTER ONE. Other random one shots will be posted! ENJOY. Or don't, whatever you want. XD
1. Chapter 1

Caedin walked through the chilly grounds of Hogwarts. It was late morning on a snowy winter day. The wind pierced his ears, but he continued on. He was meeting his friend Tauriel behind Hagrid's hut. She was an elf from middle earth. Although Caedin and Tauriel were just friends, he wished they were more than that. And today he intended to tell her how he felt. The only thing holding him back was the fact that his friend Quinn had a crush on Tauriel. Caedin had loved Tauriel for over a year, he was the one who introduced her to Quinn! Caedin was just more private about his feelings. Quinn has had a crush on her for 6 months. But Caedin felt that the only one who truly understood him was Tauriel. Quinn would have to deal, he would understand, wouldn't he?

I look down at my watch and jump. _Shit! I'm going to be late! If I run I should be on time... With my long legs it shouldn't be a problem._ And so he sprinted to Hagrid's hut. He slowed down when he reached the front, and walked to the back. When he saw Tauriel, he greeted and hugged her. Then, he stared at his feet. He risked a glance upward. Before he could stop himself, before he could even think, the words were slipping out of his mouth.

"I love you!" he said awkwardly.

"In what way?" Tauriel asked with a grin.

"In _that_ way. As in, I want you to be my girlfriend." he replied.

"Well then, in that case..." she said, "I shall be proud to be your girlfriend."

He grinned, "So.."

"My father won't be happy. You know how he feels about wizards..." Tauriel muttered, as she stared at her feet.

Caedin lifted up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I don't care what your father thinks, for our love is so strong that nothing can break it." And before she could respond, he kissed her right on the lips.

Suddenly, a peacekeeper marches over. Tauriel lifts her bow and loads it with an arrow. She aims it at the peacekeeper. Caedin has his wand at the ready.

"I come all the way from Panem and this is what I get?" the peacekeeper says, irritated.

"What do you want?" Tauriel demands.

"I just wanted to have a picnic with you two..." The peacekeeper mutters.

They lower their weapons and set up a picnic. They sit and chat with the friendly peacekeeper. Then Quinn comes over. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Tauriel. Then they widen so much they could have fallen from his face, when he catches sight of the peacekeeper.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" He shouts at the friendly peacekeeper, "I KNOW IT'S YOU. I CAN RECOGNIZE THOSE CURVES ANYWHERE! HOW COULD YOU, GLIMMER? HOW COULD YOU?"

The peacekeeper removes her helmet, revealing a beautiful blonde haired girl. "Quinn...It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"It looks like you are in a relationship with TWO of my friends!" Quinn screams.

"No, I swear! I just wanted to get to know your friends, that's all!" Glimmer says calmly.

"Oh, okay." Quinn says, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Would you like to join us?" She asks.

"I'd love to!" He says, then sits beside his girlfriend.

They sit and silence while munching on green apples, hand picked by Caedin's friend, Draco. Finally, Caedin says what's really been bothering him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know... Glimmer supports the Hunger Games, I thought you'd be mad at me..." Quinn admits.

"I could never be mad at you!" Caedin says.

"Thanks, mate." Quinn says, smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? There, falling down towards us?" cries Glimmer, pointing at the sky.

"What the...?" says Quinn.

"IT'S A PENIS!" yells Caedin.

"That's not just any penis, IT'S HARRY POTTER'S PENIS!" screams Tauriel.

"And it's REALLY big... And it's coming right at us!" Glimmer points out.

"We're all going to die...Death by penis..." Caedin mutters. And then Harry's giant penis falls on them, crushing everyone at the happy little picnic.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was skipping sadly along the muddy trail singing her favorite song, "Somewhere, over the rainbow...Skies are BLACK and murders you dare commit really do come true..." It had been raining earlier in the day and she suddenly slipped, ruining her brand new black coat.

"DAMN IT!" she shrieked. Suddenly, she begun to fall through the earth. "SHIT!" she cried.

She fell into a deep, dark sleep. And when she woke, she was in a place where skies were black. Blood was splattered everywhere and little blue flowers grew in an orange field. She was in heaven!

She began to skip along the grey brick road. When she arrived at an apple tree, she thought of her friend Draco back home...He had just yesterday sent her an owl saying Caedin, Tauriel, Quinn, and some random girl, Glimmer, had been smashed by a giant penis. This made her a little sad, but she got over it quickly. She picked an apple. Draco had an orchard of them, he often took them into the bathroom to do who knows what... She really didn't want to know.

Suddenly a friendly little winged monkey swooped through the trees. Alex wasn't one to fall in love, but dang those wings were fine. She didn't believe in love at first sight, until now.

"Why hello there, handsome!" she said.

"Why hello! Wait a second...Are you flirting with me?" he asked

"Yes, I am, you pretty little monkey." She answered.

The monkey giggled and blushed. He thought through his options. He could date her, give her a chance. He could fly away... Then, he came up with a brilliant idea. He flew into the air and began peeing on Alex. She screamed angrily and the monkey laughed menacingly and flew away.

The end!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy day. Sammy was goofing around, as usual. Suddenly, he froze. He was standing in a classroom, like he would be on any other day that had water falling from the sky. He took a deep breath and looked down. Cory sat in a chair only feet from him. And without thinking, without caring that over 20 people were watching, Sammy walked over and planted a kiss, full of love, on Cory's cheek. Realizing what he had done, Sammy blushed bright red and his eyes widened. They were almost bulging of his head! _What have I done,_ he thought, _I just blew everything._

As the truth sunk in, Sammy's legs began to shake. He was about to fall over. Finally he got his balance and turned around. He darted out of the classroom as fast as he could. He had to decide where to go. The boy's bathroom? No...He'd surely be found there. But the one place no one would suspect was the girl's bathroom. Satisfied with his plan, Sammy turned the nob to the girl's bathroom and entered.

Shoot. There were girls in there. They looked at him suspiciously. One asked him what he was doing, and he was too humiliated to explain so he just went into a stall and sat on the toilet. _What was I thinking? I can't just go around kissing Cory... I should know better. Why would he love me?_ Doubtful thoughts whirled through Sammy's head. Meanwhile, Cory was also deep in thought.

Cory was ashamed to admit that he actually liked the kiss... Even better than the kisses he received from his mom as a young child. Sammy's kiss was so full of love, like his mom's, but this, this was a different kind of love. Cory's friend, Luke, noticed that he was deep in thought and asked if he was okay. Without answering, Cory stood and walked out of the room. He took a deep breath and confirmed what he wanted to do. Yes, he did love Sammy, and he did want to be with him.

Two girls were standing in the hallway. He asked them if they had seen Sammy. They told him that he was in the girl's bathroom. Cory thought that was a rather strange meeting place, but he would stand in a shoulder-high pile of elephant poop if it meant being with Sammy. He took a deep breath and entered.

"Sammy?" He called. There was no reply, but he could see Sammy's shoes under the stall. Cory got onto his hands and knees and crawled into the stall from underneath.

"Sammy..." he said again. Sammy stared at the ground. He said nothing and his cheeks were still bright red. Cory gently placed a finger underneath Sammy's chin and pulled up his head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Cory pressed his lips against his in a powerful embrace of love.

It was minutes later that they finally broke apart. With there foreheads pressed together, Cory mumbled, "I love you..."

"I love you, too." Was the response.

They went out of the bathroom hand in hand. Caedin saw this and his eyes widened. He blinked as if holding back tears and ran in the opposite direction. Cory simply shrugged, he hadn't really had a future with Caedin.

Two months passed, the two best months both of them had ever lived. They were together, they were happy. They needed nothing else.

But one morning during passing period, Cory pulled Sammy aside.

"I need to talk to you..." he said, as Sammy nodded, "I'm...I'm..."

"Your what?" Sammy asked, becoming concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Cory finally told him.

Sammy's immediate reaction was shock. _He's pregnant!?_ "Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

Then Sammy did what neither of them expected. He smiled. "How long?"

"6 weeks."

Sammy kissed Cory and then they both left for class.

Sammy sat in class thinking. He did nothing else. He realized what he had to do. He had to propose, he and Cory would have to get married. After school he would go and buy a ring. And that's exactly what he did.

He bought two expensive wedding rings. Satisfied with their appearance, he went to Cory's house and knocked on the door. Cory opened it.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm glad you're here." Cory said.

Without waiting another second, Sammy dropped to one knee and put all of his love into one four-word sentence, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sammy! Of course I will!" Cory replied, slipping the ring on his finger with glee. Sammy had never been happier. They kissed. They danced. They were lost in pure joy.

They had their wedding. They said their "I do"s. They kissed, danced, and shared a cup of wine and a large piece of cake. And to think, it all started with one simple kiss on the cheek...

Months went by and the baby was born. Cory sat with the child in his arms. "Can I hold her?" Sammy asked. Cory handed the precious child over. "She's beautiful." Sammy mumbled.

Suddenly, without warning, a bright orange teletubby burst into the room holding an apple. "Hand over the child." it demanded.

"NO!" They shouted in unison, and the teletubby turned around and left, clearly disgruntled.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
